The first ever Cedric Ron Story
by essence-of-genius
Summary: Harry and Ron make a deal that Ron will pretend to be friends with Cedric so Harry can find out if he's going out with the girl of his dreams. But will Ron's part of the plan turn into a stronger bond and is the girl of Harry's dreams really what he wants
1. Ron gets it right for once

"Wait," said Harry pushing Ron back a little. Ron was about to ask why but then he realized Cho and Cedric was standing right in front of them. Ron refrained from talking.

Harry never hated Cedric, it was just that Cedric had a perfect life and Harry had anything but. It was unfair that Cedric got everything he wanted but Harry couldn't, not to mention that Cedric was dating the very girl Harry wanted to. Harry was suddenly disturbed from his thoughts. Ron had pulled him for Cedric and Cho moved away.

"C'mon Harry you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of everybody," said Ron combining their arms so Harry could finally move from his frozen spot.

"Right," said Harry dumbfounded. Somehow they made it to their class just on time. It was history of magic, so Harry and Ron sat in the back. Everyone thought Ron was love in Hermione and seemingly so did Ron. He looked around for her in the classroom but had no luck, she was nowhere around. He leaned toward Harry to speak for history of magic was always a bore.

"What do you think happened to her?" asked Ron worriedly. Harry who knew where she happened to be awkwardly replied "She's probably fine, don't worry."

"How're you so sure? It's the Triwizard Tournament year, anything can happen," said Ron his eyes glistening with fear.

"Look, promise not to tell her that I told you," began Harry in an exceedingly silent whisper. Ron nodded.

"She's with Krum," finished Harry. Ron's heart somehow didn't sink. He was ok, upset, but all right nonetheless.

"Oh," was his only reply. He hadn't felt hurt that she didn't tell him that she was with Krum, well maybe just a little bit. He certainly didn't want Hermione or Harry to think that he was jealous, so he tried hard to think of saying something else to Harry but nothing would come out. For the rest of the class, he actually paid attention and didn't speak which happened to be a first. Harry was shocked. When the class was over, Ron ran out leaving Harry feeling guilty he had told him so, but he knew he had to.

Ron made his way to the dormitory without running into either Harry or Hermione luckily. He slammed his dorm door and dropped all his books on his four-poster bed. He lay there for a moment wondering what he was going to say or better yet how he was going to act in front of Hermione and Krum together. Everyone had told him that Hermione and him would make such a great couple, then how come Hermione couldn't see that? He rounded up the books he need for his after-lunch classes and left for the dining hall. He spotted Harry all alone without Hermione and his spirits were lightened for a while. When he reached the table he sat down across from Harry with a thump ruining his plan to be quiet as a mouse.

"Hey, what happened to you after class? I didn't see you anywhere," asked Harry suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Ron blankly. Hermione was making her way towards the table without Krum.

"Hello, you guys," she said in a cheery tone. Harry was the only one who replied back with a droning hello.

"I see you've told Ron," Hermione said as she sat down next to Ron. Ron looked the other way. As this was happening, Cedric passed behind Harry in a very angry mood. Nobody had ever seen Pretty-boy Diggory like this. He was almost always in a great mood with a thirst to take on the next day if not optimistic. He almost pushed Harry but barely, yet remained to say sorry. Harry turned to the Ravenclaw table after Cedric passed and saw Cho looking just as upset with a group of friends mourning over her. Hermione and Ron noticed.

"I heard there was some problem between those two," Hermione piped up.

"Do you think they broke up?" asked Harry happily.

"Go make your move, Harry," said Ron finally speaking as he nudged Harry.

"Not yet, give her some time. I mean she was dating Cedric, that's a lot to get over," said Hermione looking strangely at Ron as if there were a dung beetle on his face.

"Well, everyone's special to you besides me aren't they?" said Ron getting red in the face as he stood up taking all his books and walking out. Harry was getting up to stop Ron, but as this was happening a fight broke out at the Hufflepuff table. Krum came towards Hermione and Ron rushed even more causing Harry to look away from the fight, but as he was he noticed Cedric was looking at Ron. Ron noticed this as well for he slowed down a bit, but then moved even quicker. So fast, that Harry had to run out to catch up with him. He grabbed Ron's arm and Ron finally turned around.

"Did you just see that?" asked Harry out of breath.

"Cedric looking at Hermione? Yes," said Ron answering his own question with the wrong solution as always.

"Looking at Hermione? I thought he was looking at you," said Harry his eyes squinting as he was catching his breath.

"Why would he look at me? He was looking at Hermione. I know I'm right," said Ron with a little doubt hoping it was true.

"I guess he wasn't looking at you," said Harry slowly second-guessing himself. Harry eyes lit up, it were so as if he had a brilliant idea. Ron looked afraid.

"Could you do me a favor?" asked Harry a large smile on his face.

"Depends on what it is," said Ron hoping it would be something easy, but from the look on Harry's face he knew it wasn't.

"Can you find out if Cedric and Cho are still dating?" asked Harry.

"How?" asked Ron tiredly.

"You can become friends with Cedric, and then you see if he hangs around with her," finished off Harry with worry Ron wouldn't do it.

"What's in it for me?" asked Ron frustrated. Harry knew just what.

"You can find out if he was actually looking at Hermione and since Hermione said he's a special guy, I would figure…"

"Enough, I get it, I'll do it," said Ron and saw the huge grin that appeared on Harry's face.

"Thanks, so much," said Harry as he went back inside the dining hall.

Ron began to wonder if Cedric was actually looking at him, what would that mean? It was most likely he was looking at Hermione but what if? Ron got through the rest of the day thinking about this avoiding Harry at all costs for once he just wanted to be with himself, or possibly someone else.

As Ron's last class ended, Harry approached him.

"I heard Cedric was in the study hall," said Harry in quick panic.

"Oh," said Ron "I'll go"

"Thanks so much," said Harry but then got distracted for Cho walked by causing Ron to rush out. He traveled quickly and bumped into Cedric.

"Sorr-," began Cedric as usual.

"I thought you were in the study hall," said Ron interrupting Cedric without even thinking.

"What?" said Cedric questioningly.

"Nothing, can I talk to you?" asked Ron. First thing was first, he was going to ask about the staring contest in the morning.

"Sure," said Cedric a bit hesitantly.

"Why were you looking at her this morning?" asked Ron crossing his arms.

"Sorry bout' that. Wait, her? I wasn't looking at a her, I was looking at you," finished Cedric regretfully. It would've been easier if he followed the girl story, but unfortunately that didn't happen.

"You were looking at me?" asked Ron. Harry was right, I mean he did have glasses he would be able to see better than Ron.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll explain it at dinner," said Cedric quickly passing away.

Ron was calmed down a bit that he wasn't looking at Hermione, but why was he looking at him? It made no sense.

Ron ran up to his dorm once more, dropped his books, and ran to the dining hall. He wanted to tell Harry that he was actually right. He rushed in the dining hall and found Harry, Hermione, and Krum sitting together. He groaned about seeing Krum, but then he remembered what he had to say. Ron rushed over to the table and sat down across from all three of them.

"He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at me," whispered Ron to Harry, he didn't want Hermione to hear what was going on.

"See I told you so," said Harry proudly but then his face turned into confusion. "But, why?"

"I said the same thing and he told me that he would meet me up here and tell me," said Ron. Ron finally began eating. As he was finishing his meal, Cedric arrived and stood next to Ron.

"Hello," began Cedric waving to everyone. Everyone waved back with pathetic grins as incoherent hellos prowled out of their mouths.

"Um, so why were you staring at me again?" asked Ron expressionlessly.

"Well, you're hair was glaring in the bright sunlight," said Cedric as though he planned to say this.

"Oh," said Ron disappointment lurking in his unfortunate tone.

"May I touch it?"

"Wha-,"

"No forget it,"

"You could touch my hair I mean everyone wants to," finished off Ron at Cedric's unfathomable statement. Harry and Hermione were flabbergasted at Ron's comment. As Cedric's temperate fingers embraced Ron's crimson locks of hair, Krum courteously asked to do the same. Ron felt gauche and inept as Krum brusquely stroked his tresses. Yet, he felt so stimulated and content when Cedric handled his hair. Cedric felt aroused so he gradually receded. He didn't want to feel this way, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Well, I gotta go," said Cedric. Ron simply waved good-bye. Harry and Hermione just continuously gaped at the scene.

The next occasion of Ron conversing with Cedric happened a few minutes later. Harry had stayed in the dining hall hoping to think of something intellectually and romantically enough to woo Cho over. Hermione went to the library to study some more before she would go to bed, leaving Krum to himself.

"Hi," began Ron as he sat next to Cedric on a bench in the main courtyard.

"Oh, hello," replied Cedric appearing poignant.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Ron.

"Fire at me, questions are all I've been getting today," said Cedric assuming the query would not be about Cho.

"Are you still going out with Cho?" asked Ron hoping he didn't upset Cedric by inquiring. When Cedric gave no reply, Ron began to believe his question was a large gaffe.

"Are you ok?" asked Ron worriedly. He didn't want to upset Cedric or hurt their so-called 'friendship'.

"I must be fine if my heart's still beating," said Cedric with a diminutive leer. Ron chuckled. The clock bell rang and Ron jumped up a bit.

"I've got to go before I fail every subject," said Ron finally with a full hearty laugh.

"You know, I could help you if you like?" asked Cedric. Ron's face lit up.

"Sure with Hermione busy with Krum," began Ron, but quickly regretting what he mentioned.

"You depend on her a lot, don't you?"

"Only for homework," finished Ron.

"I'll meet up with you tomorrow in the library, G'night," said Cedric as he turned to leave.

"Good Night," said Ron. Ron left the bench in happy spirits. He walked back to the Gryffindor common room. He saw Harry with Hermione doing their homework.

"Where did you go, I was looking for you everywhere?" asked Harry eyebrows furrowing.

"I met up with Cedric," began Ron, but was rudely interrupted.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Harry excitedly. Hermione looked surprised at Harry's remark.

"Why do you care? And why is Ron friend's with Cedric when Cedric never gave him the time of day?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Well, Harry wants me to find out if Cedric and Cho are still going out," said Ron briskly as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, what did you find out?" asked Harry like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Well, I asked him and he said he didn't want to talk about it, so I left him alone."

"Reason enough, they broke up, and when did you have such high regards for people's feelings?" asked Hermione with a questioning face knowing there was more to it than Ron's upcoming reply.

"Not everyone's, just Cedric's," said Ron not realizing what he was saying.

Harry seemed shocked but his mind still wandered off to Cho.

"That didn't come out right," said Ron blinking profusely. _Or did it_?

"So do you think he broke up with Cho?" asked Harry with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sure he has, she was showing you some interest at lunch today," said Hermione.

"What? How come I didn't see this?" asked Ron staring directly into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"This was after you left," said Harry blankly.

"Why didn't she talk to you when I was there?" said Ron with a confused look on his face .

"I dunno, weird really," said Harry.

"Well, I'm going to bed," said Ron rather quickly.

"Now? You haven't even finished or rather began your homework," said Hermione urgently.

"Cedric said he would help me tomorrow so until then I'm going to sleep," said Ron relaxed.

"You actually trust him with you grades?" asked Hermione invidiously.

"What? Are you jealous? I mean he practically has the same grades as you anyway," said Ron comically. Hermione looked upset yet Harry look amused as he turned his head to see Hermione's expression. Ron went up the Gryffindor stairs laughing and thinking about Cedric up to the dormitory. He didn't know why he cared so much about Cedric. He cared for Harry and Hermione, but this was not the same. Every time he was near Cedric, his stomach flittered with butterflies. As he made it to his bed, he was having some inappropriate thoughts, which he tried to butt out. He longed for Cedric's balmy fingers to touch him once again. He now wished that he had consoled Cedric earlier for he looked so miserable. Harry entered the room with all his books disrupting Ron's thoughts.

"Hey, do you think I'm getting really close to Cedric?" asked Ron blankly.

"Where is this coming from?" asked Harry smirking.

"I dunno, you guys restricting me from having new friends," said Ron stubbornly.

"It's not just you're branching out with friends, it's just that you're friends with Cedric," said Harry, his face distorting up when he mentioned Cedric's name.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" asked Ron furiously.

"Cedric never paid any attention to you and you were ok, but now you're fawning over him."

"I'm not fawning over him," began Ron.

"Well, you're surely addicted to him, and no one knows why," said Harry rudely.

"He's the only person that seems to appreciate my presence," yelled Ron immediately. He turned over in his bed and placed the pillow over his head as if not to listen to Harry. He felt angry that he was there for Harry when he complained about Harry, maybe that was the reason. Cedric was supposedly Harry's competition in everything and he was taking Ron away from him. He didn't want to apologize yet for he wanted Harry to realize that he was the one who told him to be friends with Cedric. Ron finally fell asleep with thoughts of Cedric.

The next day, Ron left quickly for breakfast trying not to make contact with Harry or Hermione just yet. After breakfast, he rushed to go to the library. He made his way to the back and saw Cedric's glowing face staring at him.

"Hey," said Cedric sitting down.

"I see you're feeling better today," said Ron as he dipped his books heavily on the table and sat down.

"You have a lot of homework," said Cedric with a smirk.

"Why do you think I need so much of your help?" said Ron.

As they got through all of Ron's homework, still while talking about quidditch, Ron didn't know why he didn't been friends with Cedric before.

"So, uh, how's it going with Cho? If you don't want to talk about it, it's ok," said Ron in a quick mumble.

"Well, since you're dying to know, we broke up," said Cedric looking quite uncomfortable.

"Why?" asked Ron invading Cedric's privacy.

"You're very nosy, aren't you?" said Cedric playing wit his fingers.

"Within your affairs? Yes," said Ron.

"I'm just confused right now," began Cedric.

"What?" said Ron eyes widening.

"Nothing," said Cedric.

Ron grabbed Cedric's hand. Cedric shivered. Ron moved in closer, remembering Cedric's vulnerability and hugged Cedric.

"What are you doing?" asked Cedric secretly wishing Ron wouldn't let go. Ron remained silent and tightened his grip around Cedric. Ron didn't know what came over him, but he was purely happy at this moment. Sounds of Madam Pince's footsteps were looming and Ron knew he had to leave. He wanted to leave Cedric wanting more, so as he let go he kissed Cedric hard on the cheek, so hard as to feeling his teeth. Ron gathered his book, stood up, and replied, "See you here again next week, same time," winking as he left. He knew it was cliché, but he was happy with himself. He wasn't afraid to confront his feelings for Cedric and himself, but in front of his family, Harry, and Hermione was another story. As he was passing by the Great Hall, he saw Harry and thought this was a good a time as ever to apologize to Harry. Ron walked over confidently, for once, and approached Harry.

"I'm sorry," began Ron.

"It's ok, I get it, you'd rather be friends with Cedric than me," said Harry in a glum voice.

"No. It's not like that at all, nobody could ever replace you Harry. I found out that they've broken up for sure and it probably wasn't good," said Ron quickly. Harry looked bemused. His hopes were lifted. Hermione made her way towards their table as usual.

"Hey, I'm so filled up with homework," began Hermione.

"I'm done," interrupted Ron. Hermione looked shocked.

"How?" began Hermione.

"I was working with Cedric all day, he really helped, and we basically talked about quidditch the entire time too," finished Ron. Hermione's eyes bulged out. She was about to say something but kept her mouth shut.

"Should I wait for Cho or should I ask her out?" asked Harry pleadingly.

"Give her some time, it's not like she's going to go out with someone else, she was giving you the green light the other day," finished Hermione.

"How much did I miss?" asked Ron angrily.

"Not much," said Hermione.

"I'm going to leave my books in the dorm, be right back," said Ron as he stood up taking his books and leaving. At the sight of this, Cho stood up and walked towards Harry.

"Hello Harry," said Cho as she approached Harry. Harry was taken aback and his mouth lay open.

"H-H-Hello Cho," began Harry.

"So, I was wondering if we could hang out some time?" asked Cho blankly.

"Sure," said Harry with a smile.

"Great, I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks this weekend in Hogsmeade," finished of Cho. A couple of minutes passed.

"Ok," said Harry as he was feeding in what had just happened. Ron was making his way back into the Great Hall. Cho noticed.

"I gotta go," said Cho in a rush. Harry noticed Ron coming in and grabbed Cho by the arm.

"Do you have a problem with Ron?" asked Harry.

"I gotta go, I'll explain at the Three Broomsticks," said Cho pushing away. Harry was left standing. Ron came up and motioned Harry to sit down.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"I just asked her if she has a problem with you and she just said that she would explain at the Three Broomsticks," began Harry.

"The Three Broomsticks? You're going to Hogsmeade with Cho!" said Ron shocked.

"Well yea, I think we're going out," said Harry with a large smile.

"You think? She was practically in love with you," said Hermione,

"Oh, really, about that, I'm going to stay here with Cedric," began Ron.

"What?" said both Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"Yea, got a problem?" said Ron getting frustrated with his friend's ignorance.

"It's just that you're getting really close to him," said Hermione sympathetically.

"And is that a problem?" said Ron, his patience running thin.

"Well, it seems as if you're leaving us for him," said Harry looking down.

"I'm not, I promise, I just…." Stopped Ron.

"You just what?" asked Hermione with questioning eyes. Ron wasn't so sure if he should tell them.

"Look, meet in the Gryffindor common room, I don't want anyone to hear," said Ron getting up. Hermione and Harry looked worried, but followed suit. When they reached the common room, they all sat down and stared at Ron. Ron cheeks were burning up and flaring red.

"Look, I just want you guys to hold your comments till' the end, ok?" said Ron desperately. Harry and Hermione nodded cautiously.

"I think I like, well, I like Cedric," finished Ron after long pauses in between.

"Is, hold on, what have you guys been doing?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, just studying. What do you think we were doing?" said Ron looking offended.

"Nothing," said Harry looking ashamed.

"Wait, so you like him, like actually like him?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Ron after a long pause.

"But why did you neglect him in the beginning? And when did you know you were gay?" asked Hermione, her brows furrowing.

"I don't know, it's just that when I'm around him, don't laugh, I have butterflies in my stomach and he makes me feel happy," said Ron looking down, but smiling a bit at the same time.

"Wow," was the only uttered from, Hermione's mouth. Harry was frozen in space.

"How long have you known this?" asked Harry after a long silence.

"Just right now, I guess," said Ron . Harry looked relieved but jealous.

"I don't think I'm actually gay, I mean the only guy I have feelings for is Cedric," said Ron.

"Well, have you told your parents or even plan to?" asked Hermione.

"I hadn't even thought of them, mum will never understand, she always wanted grandkids…" stopped Ron shortly.

"If you're happy, then that's all that matters," finished Hermione.

"How come you're being so nice?" asked Ron.

"Well I know how it feels when people disapprove of you boyfriend," began Hermione.

"Sorry bout' that. I won't make fun of you and Krum anymore," said Ron placing his head upon Hermione's shoulder. Harry was the only one silent after Ron spoke, He just stared dumb-founded into space. He couldn't fathom how Ron found Cedric attractive and not him. Cedric had took another thing away from him.

"Are you ok?" asked Hermione to Harry.

"Yea, I'm fine just, just shocked," said Harry blankly.

"I'm sorry, Harry," began Ron.

"You have nothing to apologize about," said Harry once more blankly without blinking.

"Are you ok?" asked Ron, "You look sick."

"Yea, I'm fine, just need rest," said Harry as he left for his dorm. It was broad daylight but he needed to get some sleep. Harry couldn't stop thinking was he attracted to Ron? Certainly not, but he sure wanted Ron to like him. Or was it that Cedric took everything away from him including Ron's feelings? He surely didn't know but then the thought of Cho brightened him up. He soon fell asleep.

"Harry, wake up! It's dinnertime," yelled Ron.

"What? What's going on?" asked Harry.

"It's dinnertime, you fell asleep after I talked to you guys," said Ron awkwardly.

"Oh," said Harry all the heat in his arm went to where Ron touched him.

The next few days went by quickly as a blur. Harry didn't pay much attention to Ron's sexual preferences or class for that matter. All he could think about was meeting up with Cho.

That Saturday, Harry went with Cho to Hogsmeade, as did Hermione with Krum, yet Ron met up with Cedric once again in the library.

"Hey, where were you all week?" asked Ron to Cedric who looked particularly happy.

"I was looking for you," said Cedric piping up with a toothless grin.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out the other day, but I have something to tell you," said Ron. He had been thinking about this all week and he knew that Cedric had to know the truth. He hadn't even cared about Cedric helping him with his homework.

"Well, I have something to tell you as well," said Cedric.

"Hi," said Cho to Harry.

"So, what is this problem with Ron?" asked Harry as they sat down at the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, he's the reason why Cedric and I broke up," said Cho as if she was about to cry.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry lifting Cho's chin up.

"Cedric l-likes Ron," said Cho finally bursting into tears.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry hating himself for asking for she only burst into more tears. A crowd was gathering beside them. Harry pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her out of the shop into the isolated woods.

"What?" asked Ron.

"I, well, I like you," said Cedric once again. Ron didn't know what to think. The guy he had been lusting for liked him. Ron paused for what seemed like a lifetime. He wanted to grab Cedric and do away with him as he please, but Cedric seemed more ashamed then happy causing Ron to have doubts.

"Ron!" yelled Harry out the window. Ron faced the library window.

"I'll be right back," said Ron running out of the library leaving Cedric toiling away.

As Ron met up with Harry, he was in frantic pace.

"You have to give up the plan!" yelled Harry.

"Harry, he said he liked me!" whispered Ron.

"But it's getting Cho upset! Look, maybe if you stop seeing him for a while, she will calm down. Just leave the plan of befriending Cedric to find out if Cho's single alone, you've already done your job!" yelled Harry extremely loud. Cedric lurched back into the library door.

"Fine, I gotta go," said Ron lying. No one was going to stop him from seeing Cedric now. He was going to keep on seeing Cedric secretly for Harry's sake. Ron rushed to the library only to find Cedric packing up all his books.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron immediately.

"Finishing off you plan," said Cedric angrily.

"What? Oh, Cedric, stop, please it's not like what it seems," pleaded Ron.

"Then what is it? I bear out my heart to you and this is what I get?" yelled Cedric still mumbling some words Ron could not hear. The only thing Ron was glad about was that Madam Pince wasn't there,

"Please, move!" screamed Cedric trying to push Ron away, but Ron wouldn't budge. Cedric began to cry and he gave up pushing Ron out of the way. Instead, he fell on Ron's shoulder. Cedric saw he was succumbing and finally got through Ron's barrier.

Ron quickly grabbed his books and ran after Cedric. Ron realized they were nearing the Gryffindor common room and dirty thoughts loomed into his head. As he got closer to Cedric, he grabbed his arm, dropping all of his and Cedric's books to the stony pavement. He turned Cedric around and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Cedric's mouth not caring at all if Cedric would let him or not.

Shocked a bit in the beginning, Cedric hesitated, but then he accepted. Ron wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck and kissed him harder. Cedric tightened his grip on Ron's arse. Ron stood still for a moment trying to take in what had just happened.

"You ok?" asked Cedric squeezing Ron's arse even tighter. Ron whimpered slightly.

"Yea, it's just I never done this before," finished Ron.

"Nor did I," said Cedric kissing Ron's neck and cheek. Ron relaxed a little. Voices were nearing. Ron picked up their books, grabbed Cedric's hand and led him to his dorm.

As soon as they got to Ron's dorm, Ron dropped the books and pushed Cedric to his bed. He toppled over him on his bed. Ron was lowering on Cedric trying to take his shirt off. Cedric grabbed Ron's heard trying to motion it. Ron moved, back up again, kissing Cedric's abdomen. Cedric moaned slowly. Ron felt Cedric's skin and shuddered slightly. He never felt skin so warm and soft. Ron took of his own shirt while he his thighs into Cedric's. Ron realized he was feeling Cedric's erection.

Ron loomed to the erection and unbuttoned it slowly trying to tease Cedric whose erection was getting bigger. Noticing this, Ron took off his own pants trying to masturbate while giving Cedric a blowjob. Cedric shook the bed so hard, the covers of the four-poster fell down. Cedric felt himself getting really wet. He wasn't so sure if Ron could handle it, so he tried to distract Ron. He pulled Ron by his hair, sat up, and kissed Ron. Ron looked taken aback.

"Was I doing something wrong?" asked Ron sincerely.

"No, you were perfect," whispered Cedric knocking their heads and kissing Ron. Taking advantage of this, Cedric placed Ron on his lap. He entered Ron, and Ron whimpered.

"Does it hurt? I could stop," said Cedric disappointment in his eyes. Ron noticed.

"No, It's ok, just going to take a little getting used to," laughed off Ron. Cedric tried again, this time it was a bit more successful, but Cedric stopped for he knew was truly hurting Ron. After what seemed like forever, Cedric laid Ron down.

"You never told me what you were going to at the library," said Cedric lying behind Ron, with one leg over Ron, while he was playing with his hair.

"Well, I actually wanted to tell you I had feelings for you," began Ron.

"It all started with the stupid plan, but then it took a turn, and, well, here I am," finished Ron. Cedric started nibbling on Ron's ear. Ron moaned while he grabbed Cedric's arse. As this turned into a continuous cycle, both fell asleep.

A few hours later, Ron woke up. He was confused at what time it was. He turned around and saw Cedric resting calmly. Ron realized Cedric's arm was around his waist. Ron got up peacefully for once and looked at the clock. It was almost dinner. Ron turned back to bed and nudged Cedric lightly. Cedric's eyes opened. He looked confused as well.

"Wha-what happened?" asked Cedric with one eye shut.

"It's almost dinnertime, you might want to dress up," said Ron eyes watching Cedric's abdomen.

"Already?" said Cedric getting his clothes and dressing himself up as Ron did the same. As Ron was heading for the door, Cedric grabbed and kissed Ron thrusting his tongue up to Ron's mouth. When Ron finally was able to breathe, he replied "I'll check if anyone's in the common room."

Ron looked out and saw luckily no one was there.

"It's safe, you can come out now," said Ron motioning Cedric to come out of the room. Cedric moved out holding Ron's hand. As they were nearing the dining hall, Ron remembered what he promised Harry. He grabbed Cedric and pulled him to a corner.

"Another quickie? Damn you're demanding," said Cedric with a large smile. Ron smirked.

"Look, I promised Harry that I wouldn't be seen with you, for awhile, because it upsets Cho," finished Ron quickly. Cedric looked frustrated.

"I'm sorry, but just for awhile, please," said Ron cupping Cedric's face in his hands and kissing him for the final time that day. As they entered the dining hall, they went their separate ways. Cedric sat next to Hermione and Krum since Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Cedric?" asked Hermione smiling while holding Krum's hands.

"Harry actually wanted me to stop seeing him for a while until Cho's comfortable," said Ron with disappointment in his voice.

"You're actually going to stop seeing Cedric?" Hermione seemed shocked.

"Not stop, just for a while. Well, hide it from Harry anyway," finished Ron.

"Oh, better, by the way have you seen Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I saw 'im in the 'oods when we were going through Hogsmeade," answered Krum.

"Was he still with Cho?" asked Ron automatically interested.

"Is Cho the girl with long black hair that used to 'ang around with Cedric?" asked Krum.

"Yes," said Hermione and Ron staring dead at Krum, he looked a little frightened.

"Well, they were sitting on a boulder. They were holding hands, and the girl was crying," finished Krum continuously hoping not to say something that would trigger either Ron or Hermione to pounce on him.

"Why was she crying?" Hermione asked staring into space.

"Probably because I was hanging out with Cedric," said Ron questioningly. He was wondering why Cho would start to date Harry when she was clearly still in love with Cedric? Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing. Ron looked over at the Hufflepuff table and noticed Cedric was watching him once again. Cedric winked causing Ron to smile.

"You're playing with him, aren't you?" asked Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron dumb-founded.

"You're looking at Cedric weren't you?" asked Hermione once again. Krum looked around to check what Ron was staring at so pleasantly. When he realized Ron was looking at Cedric, he looked dumbfounded.

"Yea, so what?" asked Ron aggressively.

"Nothing, but I still don't understand why you're letting Harry get in the way of you and Cedric if you like him so much," said Hermione as she turned the page of her book which both her and Krum were reading.

"Look, I've been friends with Harry for four years, I'm not going to let someone get in the way so easily," replied Ron.

"Yea, so easily," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

Months passed by quickly and everyone continued as they were. Harry tried to cope with Cho's emotions but it was starting to get on his nerves. Hermione was always happy since Krum was always there. It didn't even aggravate her that she had loads of homework anymore. Ron still met up with Cedric, but never sexually making Ron and Cedric both horny. They tried lurking kisses here and there, but the hype of the finale of the Triwizard Tournament made everyone watch over Cedric and Ron since he was Harry's best friend. The final Triwizard task was coming up.

"Harry, I'm not ready to date anyone just yet," said Cho while they were taking their walk through Hogsmeade.

"What?" yelled Harry in surprise. They had been going out for a few months and she tells him this now?

"Look I'm not over Cedric," exclaimed Cho.


	2. Harry's the cause of all Ron's problems

"What!" screamed Harry, too loudly than he should have.

"Quiet down, please, Harry," pleaded Cho.

"Sod off," said Harry getting up.

"Why are you being so mean?" asked Cho.

"I'm not being mean, you stupid cow! You're the one who asked me out in the first place!" finalized Harry with a thud. He stomped his way out of the woods.

He hurried into his dorm. He immediately shut the door and banged his foot on the bed table. He threw whatever he could and mumbled, "The fucking was not even good."

At that moment, the thought of Ron and Cedric hit his mind. Possibly, just possibly, a relationship with a man might not be that bad. If it worked for Ron, then it should work for him, right?

A hounding step approached the dorm door, Neville walked in.

"Hey Harry," said Neville closing the door in his usual manner.

"Hey Neville," said Harry with a pondering look.

"Neville?" repeated Harry.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea how to fuck a man?"

A quick smile lit on Neville's face but disappeared as fast as it came.

"Why are y-y-you asking me this?" stuttered Neville.

"Just wondering, I wanna know who else does besides me," said Harry, his eyebrows rising. He leaned back and his eyes led to his rising bulge. He has lied. He had no idea how to have sex with a man, but he was determined to find out.

"Ron!" yelled Cedric from one end of the hallway tot the other during mid-afternoon. Ron immediately turned around and failed to hide a smile.

"Hey,"

"You dropped your book quite a while back, just thought you would like it back," said Cedric sliding a notebook into Ron's arms.

"What?" said Ron. The notebook wasn't his and he knew that much. Cedric just winked and turned the other way. He opened it and found a note which read:

_Meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight._

_Sincerely,_

_Diggory_

P.S. Don't make plans for tomorrow 

Ron smiled. He sat down in the main courtyard to figure out what he and Cedric would do in the astronomy tower. A group of gossiping Ravenclaw girls was speaking loudly enough to destroy Ron's erotic thoughts.

"Did you hear Harry broke up with Cho?"

"Wasn't it the other way around?"

"Who knows?"

"Personally I don't care about that Potter boy, what about Pretty Boy Diggory?"

"What about him? He freakin' disgusts me!"

"Why so? He's drop-dead gorgeous!"

""Well yea, but he also broke up with Cho which makes him an utter idiot!"

"I heard Cedric's roommate a.k.a my boyfriend say that he hears noises from his bed. Things like moans,"

"Yea I heard that too! A name beginning with the letter R, that's all I found out,"

Ron began to smile.

"Oh really, I heard it was a guy's name. Damn Diggory is a sodding wanker!"

Ron's smile faded and he turned to face the girls. They stared at him as if he were Mad-eye Moody.

"Don't you ever talk about Cedric that way! You're all superficial whores who haven't got laid!" yelled Ron. The girls looked stupefied.

"Why're you defending his ass, you tosser!" screamed one of the girls.

"Leave him alone, you stupid cows!" howled Luna Lovegood. Ron began to leave, he didn't want to deal with girls anymore. He headed straight for his dorm. He opened the door and found Neville and Harry making out.

"S-s-sorry," stuttered Ron holding back a laugh. He closed the door and walked to the common room. Harry and Neville? Possibly couldn't be. He held his mouth closed. What was going on?

Neville dramatized out the dorm room.

"Ron, don't tell anyone about this please!" yelped Neville. Harry stepped out of the dorm as if nothing ever happened.

"Well, that's all up to Harry now isn't it?" teased Ron with a slight smirk and pointing up at Harry.

"Neville, forget it, Ron don't tell anyone about this or I'll tell your little secret there," reassured Harry.

"Harry, can I have a word with you?" asked Ron.

"Sure, if clammy hands leaves the room,"

"Hey! It's only because of herbology!" said Neville as he headed back to the dorm mumbling.

"What the fuck Harry?" said Ron crossing his arms.

"What I'm just experimenting," said Harry calmly.

"What happened with Cho?" asked Ron beginning to sit down. Harry followed suit.

"Nothing. She said she was still in love with Cedric and that she wasn't ready to move on,"

"Then why did she go out with you?"

"That's what I said,"

"But what is this with Neville?"

"Experimentation,"

"I know that, but why now?"

"Because I can,"

"No, why now that Cedric and I are going out?"

"Why do I have a constraint on who and when I date?"

"There's not constraint. Juts why now? Why didn't you experiment before?"

"Because…"

"You didn't think you had the option?"

"Well yea and Cho was horrible in bed,"

"You slept with her?"

"Hell yea. Loads of times. What do you think I was doing in the astronomy towers at night? It was like fucking a twig though,"

"Wait, why the astronomy tower?"

"Because that's where divination is and everyone knows that the divination room has plush pillows and curtains making both sexual and uber-comfy."

"Oh really, what time is it?"

"About six, I guess,"

"Oh damn,"

"Why what happened?"

"Oh nothing,"

"Everything fine with you and Cedric?"

"Yea, perfect," said Ron getting up and turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Oh nowhere," said Ron as he winked while exiting. Harry just chuckled lightly and headed toward a new direction.

Ron traveled towards the Black Lake. He didn't want to pretend to be happy around Harry anymore. A warm hand, which Ron wished was Cedric's" touched his shoulder. Unfortunately, it was Fred and George.

"Hey Ron," began Fred.

"Wooing any other men today?" finished George.

"What!" yelled Ron jerking his head around almost paralyzing himself.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, so it is true," George started again.

"Can't wait till mom finds out,"

"You wouldn't dare tell her, would you?" pleaded Ron.

"Well,"

"Depends,"

"What do you mean depends?"

"What are you willing to give up?" asked George with a smirk.

"What do you want?" asked Ron impatiently.

"Harry," began Fred.

"Why Harry?" asked Ron, confusion twinkling in his sapphire eyes.

"Well you tell your boyfriend there to endorse our products,"

"You know advertise it," finished George.

"Harry? He's not my boyfriend!" said Ron astoundingly.

"Then who is?" said Fred and George in unison with quizzical looks on their faces.

"I'm not telling you,"

"We'll tell mom," said Fred.

"Go ahead," said Ron beginning to get up. He started walking away knowing Fred and George would never tell on anyone but Percy. And even if they tried, he had hordes of stuff to blackmail them with.

"Weaselby!" screamed a familiar shrill. Ron was in no mood for Draco's taunting.

"Heard you've been defending Cedric Diggory lately,"

Ron spun around. _Where have these people been getting this information?_

"WHO THE FUCK told you THAT!" yelled Ron. Malfoy was a little taken aback. Weasley would usually turn when you said something about his family, not some pretty boy.

"Oooo, looks like little Ronnekins got a big crush," began Malfoy as he was lifted slightly off the ground. He didn't have Crabbe or Goyle near him for a change. Ron's fingers were crushing Malfoy's throbbing neck.

"Answer my damn question!" yelled Ron once more.

"I heard it from some Ravenclaw girls,"

Malfoy finally felt the hard ground on his knees.

"Damn, Malfoy had to be the one hanging out with the gossipy girls," mumbled Ron under his breath. Somehow Malfoy managed to hear. Malfoy pounced on Ron and said, "Well , I'm usually their main topic, of course you never knew how it felt to be liked by ANYone,"

At the sound of this Ron threw his back towards the floor pounding on Malfoy. Malfoy quickly scrimmaged up and began kicking. Luckily it was Cedric who turned the corner and broke up the fight.

"Stop it, you two!"

They finally stopped but only because Cedric pulled them apart. Yet, they both lunged for each other once more.

"Look, I won't report this to anyone if you two stop!" yelled Cedric with aggravation sneaking in his intonation.

They finally bunged. Cedric pulled Ron up from the ground and gave him a stern expression. Ron's heart dropped. He pulled Draco up and Draco gave him a smirk. Ron was fuming and livid. This day commenced so well, why did it go so distressing and austere from there? Cedric heaved Ron around the corner and continued up the elongated staircase. When he passed by all possible rooms, Ron began to wonder where he was taking him. When they reached the Divination room, it finally hit Ron that they were going to the Astronomy Tower. Cedric let go of Ron and entered the dim, murky, cumbersome loft. Ron was left situated outside for a moment as Cedric peered out the window to Hagrid's Hut. Ron finally strode in and sat on one of the lavish seats.

"What got into you Ron?" piped Cedric distinguishing the silence in the room.

"Nothing," began Ron.

"Then why did you behave like that… gross creature out there!" screamed Cedric at the top of his lungs. Ron was stunned. Cedric had never acted like this beforehand. He looked both terrified and poignant.

"I-I-I dunno, well they were making fun of-of-of… you," said Ron childishly.

The antagonism vanished from Cedric's face, but he still place his hands on his hips in a fatherly sort of way.

"Look, you're going to have to put with it, these people are pretty rude. How do you deal when they make fun of you?" asked Cedric.

"I ignore them," began Ron once more.

"Then that's what you do now,"

"But you never did anything to anybody" started Ron his voice at a fever pitch.

"Well, have you done anything to start the fire?" asked Cedric now crossing his arms and gazing back out the window.

"Huh?" asked Ron, his eyebrows furrowing, "I'm not a pyro…"

"No I don't mean it that way, I meant what did you ever do to Draco that started this, not that you're a pyromaniac," said Cedric with a chuckle at Ron's stupidity. He couldn't fathom that Ron would more or less know the meaning of the word pyromaniac and not figurative language.

"Well, our views are very different,"

"But does that mean you have to fight?"

"No," said Ron shamefully, his head tilting down.

"But he said no on likes me," sniffled Ron. Cedric no longer peered out the window and made his way towards Ron. Ron expected to get slapped at his stupidity, but instead Cedric hugged him.

"You know I like you,"

"Thanks and all, but that's not in the open is it," said Ron wiping his snot on his sweater's sleeve.

"It could be," pondered Cedric out loud.

"But our families would murder us," said Ron nuzzling into Cedric's chest.

"If not society first," said Cedric playing with Ron's hair.

"But does all that matter so much to you, when…" began Cedric as he explicitly placed his lips on Ron's. Ron grabbed the back of Cedric's head and pulled it closer deepening the kiss. A creak in the door caused Cedric to topple Ron onto the crimson flooring.

"Well, you've caught me in an uncompromising position," began Ron with a snigger.

"Shhh, I heard something," said Cedric balancing himself upon Ron.

"Harry, where are you taking me?" asked a proverbial tone that both Cedric and Ron knew to be Oliver Wood's.

"Just wait a sec," said Harry clasping his fingers around Oliver's eyes so he wouldn't be able to see.

"You never told me that Harry was gay," whispered Cedric to Ron.

"I just found out today," Ron whispered back.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Oliver in a frightful manner as Harry put his hand down Oliver's pants.

"Creating wood," said Harry in a sultry nature.

Both Cedric and Ron had to keep their mouths shut from laughing.

"I can't handle this anymore," said Cedric beginning to pick himself up as Ron held him down.

"No!" said Ron as silently as he could, but it was too late. Cedric had already stood up.

"Cedric!" began Harry, "What are you doing here?"

"Better yet, what are you doing here?" asked Cedric crossing his arms in a stern voice.

When Harry just looked down at the carpeting, Cedric asked, "Harry, can I have a word with you?"

Before Harry even answered back, Cedric pulled him out of the room. Harry's hand was immediately jerked out of Oliver's pants causing Oliver to yelp in pain.

"Harry, can you please escort your date to another area, I have plans here," said Cedric in his usual friendly manner.

"With Ron?" asked Harry, his eyebrows rising.

"If you must know, yes," replied Cedric.

Harry didn't know what to say back, so he just entered the room again to get Oliver. As he came in, he found Oliver and Ron speaking.

"Does it hurt that bad?" asked Oliver to Ron not even noticing Harry in the room.

"Well, yea but once you get used to it, you'll be begging for it," said Ron.

"Really?" began Oliver interestedly as Harry interrupted them.

"Ahem, Oliver lets go," said Harry.

"Harry, you know I'm not gay right?" asked Oliver.

Harry just left the room and Oliver dashed for him finishing off, "Ron, can we talk about this later?"

Ron just nodded.

"What the hell happened?" asked Cedric coming inside the room.

"You don't wanna know," said Ron as Cedric pushed him against a wall. Luckily, it was filled with cushions. Ron's legs were soon lifted off the ground and around Cedric's waist.

"Whoa, you might wanna slow down a bit, the door's still open," said Ron with all the energy he had left.

"I don't care, I want you," said Cedric, scorching passion in his articulation. He compressed his orifice on Ron's once more, besieging his tongue in the interior. Ron balanced himself upon the wall as he unclothed Cedric. Cedric was too permeated with fervor to take off Ron's pants so all he managed to do was unzip them. Ron's sweater instantaneously came off leaving both of them with bare chests. Ron swathed his bulky inviting arms around Cedric's décolletage and buried his visage into his torso. Cedric penetrated into Ron, making Ron question how was it that Cedric was always the one who was supposedly on 'top' during sex? Ron didn't mind of course, but how is it he never had the possibility? He howled in both pain and gratification when Cedric went too deep.

"Sorry," said Cedric as he fell on his back and collided with Ron's thighs near his ears. Ron took this as the perfect opportunity to give Cedric a chance to bottom. He began to correctly position himself on top of Cedric.

"What are you doing?" asked Cedric in perplexity and mystification.

"Showing you both the pain and delight of bottoming," said Ron as he inserted himself into Cedric. Cedric's mouth was extensively open as he shrieked for mercy. Ron went in slower every interval so that Cedric could get the full taste of what it felt like. After a few minutes, this cycle became monotonous, so Ron began to raise Cedric's legs to the height of Ron's shoulders. A voice echoed from the staircase outside the room. Both boys scrambled for their articles of clothing. It was impossible for them to lurk down the stairs, so they hid behind one of the hefty curtains. Mad-Eye Moody entered the room, took a crystal ball, looked around the room with his eye, and left.

Both Ron and Cedric hoped he hadn't seen them, but they knew he probably did.

"Damn that eye," whispered Ron as they finally exited the Divination loft.

"Just keep your hopes up," said Cedric in a cheerful tone.

"I'll see you later than," said Ron as they came to their different passages.

"I hope so," said Cedric and pulled Ron in for one final kiss.

As they went there separate ways once more, Ron found Harry in the dorm room alone this time.

"Hey," said Ron as he entered. No one was present in the room. No one knew why either, it was pretty late.

"Hey," said Harry glumly as he stared into space while lying on his bed, curtains half drawn.

"What happened with Wood?" said Ron with a chuckle, just reminiscing about what had happened.

"No wood, literally, he wasn't interested. By the way, what were you two talking about?" asked Harry, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Strictly confidential," began Ron as he made his way to his own bed across from Harry's.

"I'm surprised you know those words," said Harry jokingly as Ron playfully punched him in the arm on a detour to his destination.

"Did Cedric teach you?" continued Harry.

"Shut up Harry," finished Ron.

The room turned to silence as neither of them spoke. The following day, upsetting news hit the gossip trait of every teenager.

Ron woke up peacefully as ever, hoping to meet Cedric later on. He turned to his right and saw that Harry wasn't in his bed. It was unnatural for Harry to be up so early. Ron got up and remaining in his jumper headed for the common room. Harry was in fact there, but once more grim-faced.

"Hello there, Harry," began Ron cheerfully.

"Why're you so cheerful, you were the one that told them didn't you!" yelled as he lunged onto Ron. Ron, with his superior arms, held Harry back.

"Told who what?" spoke Ron trying to remain calm still restraining Harry from falling onto him.

"Told fucking everyone that I was gay!" yelled out Harry as Ron let go of him astoundingly.

"I never told anyone," said Ron, his smile turned upside down. Harry let off slowly. He wasn't ure to trust Ron, but he realized Ron wouldn't lie about anything like this.

"You're absolutely sure?" said Harry worriedly.

"Yes!"

"Then how did everyone know?"

"You tell me. Do you think Wood told?" as Ron asked this, Harry's eyes lit up in fear.

"You stay right here!" demanded Harry pointing at Ron as he traveled up the common room stairs. But Harry was too late, he hadn't even notice Fred and George coming in through the fat lady portrait.

"Oi! Ickle Ronniekins!" yelled George.

"What now?" said Ron tiredly.

"Harry's not your boyfriend my arse, he made a pass at George," said Fred holding his hand up to George who looked ashamed yet proud.

"What? That's a lie!" screamed Ron frozen numb.

"Believe what you want to believe, your boyfriend's cheating on you, and you're just jealous cause he chose another Weasley," taunted George.

"He's not my boyfriend!" yelled Ron as Harry made his way down the stairs in a sudden rush. George turned halfway around, he felt embarrassed for Harry.

"Harry! How dare you! How many men have you tried to sleep with?" screamed Ron.

"Besides Ickle Ronniekins that is," chuckled in Fred.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not sleeping with Ron, he's my best friend," said Harry his face scrunching up at the thought but then it wouldn't be a bad idea.

See I told you so," said Ron to Fred and George.

"Then why did you go after George?" questioned Fred crossing his arms.

"I'm experimenting," said Harry shyly.

"But, why with my brother?" yelled Ron looking a bit flustered. He was scarlet in the face.

"Sorry, Ron. I didn't know you would take it that seriously. I mean I handled you going out with Cedric quite alright, but I guess you're not that type of friend," said Harry heading back towards the dorm.

"CEDRIC," said Fred and George in unison looking in disbelief at Ron. Harry smirked as he headed up the stairs. Ron was fuming and irate.

"If it's Diggory," began Fred

"Which it must be," continued George in a cycle.

"Then you're going to face a lot of,"

"Joking when you guys come out,"

"A Diggory with a Weasley,"

"That's not the youngest,"

Fred shook his head in false disbelief.

"What will mother say?" began Fred once again.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" said Ron as fear lurked inside of him.

"Even if we don't, the entire school believes you're going out with Harry," finished George.

"Why?" yelled Ron in fury as he sat on one of the crimson settees.

"Well, you two hang out way too much, and he chose you as the person to save in the Black Lake," said George.

Ron began to groan. Why did everything always have to crash down on him when it was getting so good, particularly because of one Harry Potter.

"So, what made you realize you were gay?" began Fred.

"Oh, sod off," said Ron as he headed up the stairs to the dorm to have a talk with Harry.

"Better be careful of how you treat us," began Fred.

"Remember Mom doesn't know just yet," finished George.

Ron just groaned and rolled his eyes. He hated when his brothers are like this. Why did he have to be under the wrath of the twins and not the two oldest who would most likely understand. He opened the door and glared angrily at Harry who tried to look innocent on his mattress. Ron sat on his own bed and tried to hide himself by placing the covers down, but Harry stopped and stared at him. Ron rolled his eyes and looked the other way, he didn't want to deal with anyone right now, and he just wanted to be with Cedric without being judged. Harry lunged for him and kissed him. Ron's eyes bulged out and pushed Harry back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" shouted Ron much too strident.

"Giving you what you want," said Harry pushing Ron over and mounting over him.

"Get the fuck off Harry," yelled Ron pushing Harry off of him again. His stalwart arms powered over Harry's miniscule ones.

He finally got Harry entirely off of him and left the dorm room in rage. As he stumbled into the common room, he bumped into Hermione.

"Ron, what happened? You look so upset," began Hermione grabbing Ron's arm.

"Leave me the fuck alone," said Ron as he left the dorm room and headed anywhere where he wouldn't think about Harry.


	3. An angry brunette and an innocent blonde

Ron groaned furiously and deafeningly as he promptly treaded around Hogwarts grounds. Thoughts began to prickle his mind. Why would Harry kiss him? Did he have any subconscious reasons? Whatever it was, Ron didn't want to deal with it. He turned and met with one flustered Oliver Wood.

"Hey," said Ron, his fingers shivering in his pockets as he managed a wry smile.

"Hey, how's everything, Harry doing alright?" asked Oliver worriedly.

"No, not at all, he's gone mad," said Ron finally satisfied that someone would listen, and someone that he was definite wouldn't spill the beans. They paced toward a bench for Oliver was correct that it would be a long talk.

"Why, what happened? Was it me?" asked Oliver more apprehensive than ever.

"I don't think it was you, he tried to kiss me, well actually he DID kiss me. And I didn't ask for it," said Ron looking towards his feet the entire time.

"What! Well, I guess I'm not that surprised," said Oliver swiveling his feet around constantly.

"Why? What has he told you?" asked Ron as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, he never ever stopped talking about you, anyone would figure…" paused Oliver.

"Figure what? What did he exactly say?" asked Ron in a quick rush of words.

"Well, he said Cedric took you away from him," said Oliver looking sick.

"What! I can't believe he said that," said Ron in utter disbelief. How could Harry say that to Oliver?

"Sorry…" began Oliver placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I just can't believe… what has gotten into Harry?" asked Ron shaking his hands in mid air. Oliver couldn't find any words to comfort Ron at the particular moment.

"Oi!" yelled a familiar voice which Ron knew was not his brothers, but a genuinely gorgeous guy with an equally gorgeous bottom. Ron turned his head and saw none other than Cedric, who was shaking his hand feverishly.

"Sorry Oliver, gotta go," began Ron as he left Oliver on the bench and raced towards Cedric.

"Hi," began Ron intertwining Cedric's and his fingers, and managing another wry smile.

"You ok? You look down," said Cedric moving a little closer to Ron as they walked into deep bushes.

"Yea, I'm fine," said Ron not trying to ruin Cedric's lovely mood.

"You sure, you know my ears are all open, for both you're tongue and problems," smirked Cedric. Ron chuckled.

"The tongue would be nice, but it's all problems," said Ron in a disconcerting tone.

"Well, what happened?" asked Cedric turning to face Ron.

"I didn't ask him too, side with me on this," began Ron.

"What the fuck happened that's getting you so jittery?" asked Cedric smiling.

"Harry kissed me, I didn't ask for it or anything," said Ron and hugged Cedric so he wouldn't see his expression.

"What?" said Cedric in astonishment.

"He pounced on me practically," said Ron.

"I think I need to speak to him," said Cedric, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Don't tell him I told you," began Ron. Cedric looked at him if he were stupid.

"Yea, like that's plausible. He's just going to know that I magically find out,"

"Magically sounds plausible," said Ron. Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Look, is he attracted to you?" asked Cedric.

"NO! That can't be the reason. I mean we're friends, nothing else… at least I believe so,"

"But does he?"

"But he knows I'm with you! I just can't understand his problem,"

"Maybe he likes you, so I'm going to talk to him and set things straight," said Cedric.

"But I'm sure he DOESN'T! Look, I've been friends with Harry a long time and I'm absolutely sure that he doesn't like me, something else is the problem," said Ron scaring away the birds that flew around them. Cedric wrapped his arm around Ron's broad shoulder.

"Whatever you say, I'm going to speak to him and soon," said Cedric. They made it to the main courtyard and separated their own ways.

As Ron entered the Gryffindor common room, he saw Hermione who, as usual, was doing her homework. She was pouty-faced and Ron realized what he had earlier replied to her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I was just in a bad mood," said Ron sitting down next to her.

"Well, it always matters what mood you're in, doesn't it?" said Hermione, her eyebrows rising in fury.

"Why're you behaving like this?" asked Ron.

"Why wouldn't I? Harry told me what you did," said Hermione in disgust.

"What? Then why aren't you mad at him? He's the one that kissed me," yelled Ron louder than he should have.

'What are you talking about? He told me you raped him!" said Hermione.

"Raped! What the fuck! When did Harry tell you that?" screamed Ron in indignation.

"Right after you cursed me out! I asked him what was wrong with you and he said that you fucked him up," said Hermione putting up her defense.

"I thought out of all people you would realize that if I fucked him wouldn't he be the one to run out screaming,"

"He said he was too shocked, and that since you aren't getting any ahem… that you were upset he didn't return the favor," said Hermione.

"So, are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking any side," began Hermione, but Ron just pounded his hand on the settee.

"Damn Hermione, why does every freaking person have to take his side!" yelled Ron.

"Well, I thought possibly _Cedric_ might be on your side," said Hermione indignantly.

"Look, don't bring him into this, he has nothing to do with this and I don't want him to be a part of it, this is just between me and Harry," said Ron. Hermione shrugged in an annoying schoolgirl manner. Ron groaned.

"I thought _you_ of all people would realize the truth! If you still don't believe me, I dare you to use veritaserum on Harry," said Ron and headed for his dorm. He was unsure of where to go but he knew he couldn't speak to Hermione anymore. Harry had brainwashed her.

He made his way up to the dorm and luckily found no one there. He plopped on his bed and covered his curtains. Hopefully, this was all a dream.

Hermione left common room. What if what Ron was saying was correct? She made her way towards the back of the library and found Harry hiding himself behind a book.

"Harry, I need a word," said Hermione sitting herself down across from Harry. She began again, "Harry, tell me the truth. What really happened in your room?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry innocently.

"I've brought you some pumpkin juice just in case you were thirsty from telling me the truth," said Hermione.

"Pumpkin Juice?" asked Harry questioningly. Why would Hermione ever give him that? Wink wink

"Yea, it would help. I've done some researching it helps you calm down in this dire time," said Hermione confidently.

"What book?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Herbology and Medicines by Agatha Ersatz," said Hermione too quickly. Harry noticed.

"What page?"

"Page 569," said Hermione, "If you don't trust me, check it out yourself." Harry began to believe Hermione. Harry took a sip, Hermione knew that was enough veritaserum.

"So, now tell me what happened,"

"Well, I don't want Cedric taking what belongs to me! He shouldn't even be with Ron, first he had Cho, that damn bitch, no wonder he dumped her, and now he has MY Ron,"

"When did Ron ever belong to you?"

"He always has been my property!" yelled Harry,

"Harry, calm down…"

"Calm down? I can't take it anymore, how is it that Ron gets things better than me and Cedric gets everything, this leaves me with absolutely nothing! I even tried being gay, but Oliver didn't want me. Cho didn't work out either," Harry sighed and tears came to his eyes.

"Harry, don't cry, look you can't always get what you want, it'll all be okay. Look Harry I gotta go, I'll talk to you later. Just don't drink anymore pumpkin juice, you're calm enough."

A certain platinum blonde also hid himself under a book as Hermione passed by. He had been sitting right behind the bookshelf listening to every word and think how thick can Harry be to not realize that it was veritaserum that Hermione was feeding him. He never thought Harry had such feelings so related to his own. This concocted a diabolical plan.

"Malfoy,"

"What!" asked Draco trying not to be so loud.

"What are you going to do about you're father's issue?" asked Blaise from across the table.

"I've got an idea, so just get the goons away from me," said Draco. Blaise followed his rules precisely. Crabbe and Goyle followed him out. Draco was left with a half veritaserum induced Harry and he was going to do anything to find out how he can solve his own problem.

"Potter," began Draco.

"Why the hell are you here, Malfoy?" asked Harry his head resting in his arms. So this was the way Potter felt about him truly.

"Drink up, pumpkin juice helps,"

"Why do you care how I feel?" asked Harry indignantly with a hint of confusion.

"I care," lied Draco trying to seem friendly. To his surprise, Potter actually took a drink.

"Alright, Potter, tell me how beautiful I am," toyed Draco arrogantly. It would be hysterical if Potter agreed and continued.

"You have nice eyes and hair, but you're personality's spoiled as dirt," said Harry in a quick splurge. It seemed he had trouble saying this. Draco chuckled, Potter actually did agree, well who wouldn't resist to his charms?

"Well anyway, what's this between Cedric and Ron you're talking about?"

"I told Ron to be friends with Cedric so then I could get with Cho and then Cho was a total bitch so I went to men and then Oliver turned me down so I felt bad and I realized that Ron belongs to me not Cedric," said Harry quicker than before.

"But, what's this with Ron and Cedric?"

"They began to go out quite a while back, well for five months now,"

"Five months! So the rumors are true," said Draco astounded at how long Weasley could keep his mouth shut, obviously one end had to be left open. Draco continued, "Look Potter I need you to do me a favor,"

"Why the hell would I do that!" said Harry.

"Well it's not like you weren't going to do it anyway, I need you to murder Voldemort sooner than possible,"

"Why the fuck would you want me to that? And anyway I don't believe you," said Harry defiantly placing his hands upon his ears. Draco had to pry Harry's fingers off his ears.

"Look, I don't want to be a Death Eater, I'm not like my bastard father, I don't want to die," said Draco, for the first time looking innocent in Harry's eyes. Harry honestly felt sorry for the guy, but didn't want to let his guard down.

"Tell me how the hell I fucking defeat that bastard," said Harry expressionlessly. Draco smiled.

"Look he's at the triwizard tournament," began Draco, but was easily interrupted.

"What! We have to tell Dumbledore!"

"We can't do that! Why the hell do you always need other people's help? Damn Potter,"

"Why the fuck do you need me? You could as hell do it yourself if you know this much,"

"NO, I fucking CAN'T. I'm not the fucking one the prophecy chose,"

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"

"You damn idiot, there's a fucking prophecy that started this whole shit, now look, back at the matter at hand. You can't tell anyone, trust me, cause then you-know-who will know, instead you use…"

"One of the unforgivable curses? I'm not doing that, there's gotta be another way,"

"You didn't let me finish, there is one that Snape told me, Voldemort doesn't even know it,"

"Why would Snape tell you?"

"For self defense, and stop asking so many questions, well its called sectumsempra and all _you_ have to do is point with your wand,"

"It'll kill him?

"For sure,"

"When do I do this?"

"The final task in a few weeks, it's a maze,"

"How the hell do you know this?"

"Eavesdropping on my… father's conversations," said Draco, his eyes getting luminous.

"There's only one way I'm going through with this, along with you,"

"What!"

"Get Cedric away from MY Ron, do all you have to with him and then I'll work with you,"

Harry stepped inside his dorm only to find Ron sleeping. He shook him slightly.

"What the hell?" said Ron squinting, and then hurried back deeper inside his sheets when he saw it was Harry.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I really don't know what came over me," said Harry looking down. Ron couldn't help it, he had to give in, he didn't want to argue anymore.

"Just never do that again and let me sleep," said Ron as he went back to sleep. Harry noticed his clock, it was only seven, but he left Ron alone to gain his trust back.

The next morning, Ron awoke with a start. He noticed the bed to his right, he saw Harry sleeping. He ran out of the dormitory and raced towards the Hufflepuff common room. It was four in the morning and nobody was awake and no one can blame his for getting up this early, because this was the time when the herbology flowers would bloom giving him an unlikely alibi. Cedric was waiting for him there. They made their way towards the owl post. They wrapped themselves in a cloak and sat down on all the feathers.

"You don't need to speak to Harry, he apologized," began Ron.

"What? What was his reason?"

"He said he didn't know what came over him,"

"It doesn't sound like a good answer, but as long as he doesn't do anything, I'm fine,"

"You? Fine? What about me? I was the one who was attacked," said Ron chortling.

"You may have been attacked, but I had to endure the pain of losing you," said Cedric sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't I was loved that much by both sides,"

"Ha, but at least I love you better physically," said Cedric mounting himself upon Ron. He passionately kissed Ron and grinded upon him. Ron wrapped his arms around Cedric's back and pulled at his clothes. At the climax of this moment, a bird flew in and clawed at Cedric's fingers.

"Ow! What the hell," said Cedric waving his hand to get rid of the bird. He finally was able to hold the card.

"Uh oh, McGonagall's already on the grounds," said Cedric.

"Shit, I gotta go," said Ron, "She's probably heading for the Gryffindor common rooms next." He kissed Cedric goodbye and left. Cedric opened up the red envelope that was given to him by that devilish bird. Inside it read:

Dear Cedric,

My dorm. Midnight.

Sincerely,

Ron

Cedric chuckled. _Why would Ron give me this envelope, he could have just told me. Damn cutie._

A few yards away, Harry was on his broom nestled in a cluster of trees with Draco by his side basically pushing him over.

"What the hell happened Potter?" said Draco indignantly.

"They were making out and now Cedric's reading the letter and he's amused," said Harry looking through Draco's omnoculars. Draco groaned/

"Can we leave now?"

"Not yet," said Harry placing his finger up in pause. Draco groaned once more. Harry said, "Stop complaining, okay…. now we can leave,"

"Finally," smirked Draco.

"Here, this should do it, remember midnight so you only have one hour for each vial," said Harry.

"Don't worry, I nicked nine vials from Snape's office. He doesn't notice the spells I make, damn dumb ass,"

"You seem to have a lot animosity towards him, oh and here's tidbits of Ron's hair" said Harry mounting his broom once more from the tree and handing the hair to Draco.

"Yea, well, you would too,"

"Well I already do,"

"I know that, but it's not the way I hate him, trust me," said Draco sternly. Harry decided to leave him alone before he gives up the plan.

"Hey, Ron!" yelled Harry towards Ron a couple of hours later. "You want to go out during ten to watch the flowers bloom?"

"Hell no,"

"Sorry mate, we have to,"

"Then why'd you ask me in the first place?"

"Just wanted to know,"

"And you thought I would say yes?"

"Well, there's always a possibility. Anyway, I promised Neville,"

"Alrighty then,"

"Don't worry, we'll be back by quarter after midnight," said Harry with a smile.

That night, Neville had to literally drag Ron to go.

"It's a surprise that you two are here, not that its bad," said Professor Sprout. Both Harry and Ron headed towards the back of the class. The sat on the stools and Ron fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. The flowers bloomed extra quickly and Harry had to purposefully let Ron sleep for an extra ten minutes.

"Hey Ron," said Cedric, "I got your note."

"Good," said 'Ron' and grabbed Cedric's tie and pinned him to the wall. He then led him to a familiar place the Gryffindor common room. One, two, three, four, ah yes the fifth room should have been Ron's. He led him and the counting began again. One, two, yes the third bed from the left. Messy, should have known. He didn't give Cedric a chance to breathe and Cedric had to catch up with their up and coming states. Cedric wasn't such a bad kisser thought 'Ron'. Cedric was pushed on the bed.

'Ron' jumped on top of him and once more didn't let Cedric breathe. Draco sauntered his placid, temperate fingers upon Cedric's crotch. He elicited a moan from Cedric, Cedric began to take 'Ron's' shirt off separated his lips from 'Ron's' and to his neck. 'Ron' couldn't believe how good this felt. He noticed an hour was almost up and Harry should be coming anytime now. He didn't take the final vial of the polyjuice potion. Instead, he wanted to enjoy ravaging Cedric. Cedric took his own shirt off and their two sweaty bodices pressed together. Cedric pressed upon him so quickly as to turning Draco on the bottom.

"It's your turn for bottoming," said Cedric confidently. Draco began to get scared. What the hell did Cedric mean by bottoming? Draco could hear the common room door begin to open. He quickly unzipped both Cedric and his pants and gave the sign that he was ready for bottoming, whatever the hell that was. Cedric pulled Draco's legs up and balanced them on his shoulders. Draco could feel the polyjuice potion fading away.

"I love it when you close your eyes," said Draco still pretending to be Ron. As he expected, Cedric closed his eyes and entered. Draco turned the other way, how could Ron handle this? He screamed trying to keep his voice down. He heard a rush of feet and was ready for his big performance. He grabbed Cedric and pushed his lips to Cedric's harshly. He placed Cedric's fingers to his tresses and Cedric pulled on them. At that moment, Draco completely transformed into himself and Ron walked in. Since the curtains weren't pulled down and it was his bed, he went livid.

"What the hell are you doing Cedric?" yelled Ron. Neville and Harry came up soon afterwards.

"What the fuck! How are you there and here!" screamed Cedric pouncing off what he now realized was Draco.

"How could you be fucking that son of a bitch…"

"Weasley, don't you fucking dare speak that way about my mother," said Draco putting his pants on.

"I could speak however I wish! Cedric, how could you?" said Ron and headed towards the common room.

"Ron!" yelled Cedric putting his pants and shirt back on. "I didn't know,"

"Didn't know what! You were fucking fucking Malfoy,"

"He looked exactly like you, and he led me here, what was I supposed to think?"

"Blonde hair and a smirk is me!"

"No, he looked exactly like you! I'm sure!" said Cedric catching up to Ron outside the Gryffindor common room.

"I can't believe you," said Ron uttering the last words he could breathe. He was pinned to a wall and hovered by Cedric.

"I don't know, but he looked like you, I don't know if he was taking a potion or whatever but look I really really really really LIKE you,"

"I don't know if like is good enough,"

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll do anything for you, he had to be using a spell, it's just that I don't believe love exists in this world, but what we have is the closest to it that it will ever get," said Cedric shedding into slight tears and resting himself upon Ron. Ron didn't move at all, he only wrapped one of his arms around Cedric.

Back in the common room as Neville minded his own business…

"We did it!" said Harry, "He'll never go back to Cedric now,"

"I feel awful,"

"What! After all you've done to Ron now you feel awful?"

"Well, I didn't know he would react that way, I mean its always fun to watch him go berserk but he seems to actually care this time," said Draco frowning. Harry groaned.

"Look now you'll get your wish," said Harry.

Cedric finally dared to look into Ron's eyes. His eyelids were closed. He slowly collapsed towards Cedric. Cedric realized he had fallen asleep. He picked him up and carried him all the way towards the Hufflepuff quarters. He didn't want another excursion between him and Draco not to include Harry In the mix.

Draco remained within the Gryffindor common room waiting for the two to come back so he could apologize. Unfortunately, they never did. Harry already thought that Draco had left. It was three in the morning when Draco decided to leave for he didn't want to get caught by annoying Gryffindors. He figured they would be spending the night in Cedric's room. He had to tell them the truth without letting Harry know somehow…


	4. Draco has feelings?

Ron's head burst from pain, he had a gargantuan headache the previous night. He opened his eyes and tried to move but was held within a tight grasp. The yellow curtains were pulled and he was covered by an equally yellow bed sheet. He managed to quarter turn and immediately replaced the arm around him. He tried to sneak out and successfully managed.He clearfully ran out of the Hufflepuff common room. As he got out, he heard the most dreadful of things.

"Sod off Abbott," said none other than Draco. "Weasley, wait up," Draco said quickly as he ran up to catch up with the pacing Gryffindor.

"Sod off Malfoy," began Ron clenching his fists.

"Fine, I won't tell you why Harry put me up to fucking Cedric disguised as you in the polyjuice potion which I nicked from Snape," said Draco too quickly for Ron to hear. Draco immediately crossed his arms.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" said Ron his eyebrows furrowing.

"Harry wants you so he wanted me to get rid of Cedric,"

"You're lying! You would never do it!"

"Well, I asked for a favor in return,"

"From the Saint Potter himself? I believe not! I'm not the idiot you take me for,"

"I think you are. If you were any bit smarter you would realize I'm speaking the truth,"

Ron thought for a second. This sounded all too familiar.

"Fine, tell me you're cock-and-bull story,"

"I overheard Harry falling under the curse of veritaserum used on him by Hermione so I thought I would take advantage and blackmail him…"

"As usual,"

"Well yes, of course. He then asked me to do a favor, and I did it he wanted to own you so he wanted me to take Cedric away,"

"And exactly would drive you to do this?"

"I have my own reasons Weasley, ones you surely wouldn't understand,"

"Try me,"

"As much as I would, I don't like cheap things," said Draco examining Ron like meat, looking up and down. He then turned the corner and left. _Typical Malfoy_ thought Ron.

"Well, I've proven myself to buy shiny things,"

"What are you hinting at?" asked Draco completely confused at Ron's language.

"You tell me everything that Harry tells you and I won't tell a soul what Cedric did to you," said Ron smirking much like Draco.

"Don't you think that's a bit rude Ron?" asked Cedric appearing right behind Ron. Cedric continued, "With all he's been through I say leave him to Harry."

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Ron utterly mystified.

"Look, Harry's the one who put him up to this, he's already been bribed, now just leave him alone," said Cedric.

"You truly have a genuine heart which I don't have, so…"

"No, do you really think he wanted to… ahem… go through what I put him?" said Cedric a bit flustered and discomfited. Draco crossed his arms once more and looked at Cedric's feet, they were quite large.

"Fine, but as long as he doesn't tell anyone,"

"I don't think he will," said Cedric glancing at Draco who dared to meet his gaze. Draco was in awe, Cedric had defended him. Cedric planted a soft kiss on Ron's lips as he was pressuring the wall. He passed by Draco and brushed shoulders and yet still remained to say sorry.

"Can we speak like civilized people?" asked Draco whose entire persona changed.

"Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Look, I'm sorry about what I did to you, I didn't know you cared about Cedric that much,"

"Well, now you see I do, and you better not tell anyone,"

_If I were you, I would tell the entire world_ thought Draco ashamed of how Ron was behaving.

"Look we better not be seen in public together,"

"You make _us_ sound like a couple,"

"Ha ha, very funny, lets just go to the back of the library," said Draco sarcastically.

As the two approached the library cautiously, they noticed two people were already there. Fleur held the hand of one Blaise Zabini as they had a staring contest, or so it seemed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" screamed Draco, much too loud. Blaise immediately jerked away. He ran out of there with Fleur glancing angrily at Ron.

"What the hell are you doing with him?" asked Blaise silently as he passed by Draco.

"None of your fucking business," said Draco loud enough for the library to hear. Blaise instantaneously ran away. Draco and Ron both sat down.

"You sure have control over your goons,"

"They're not even special enough to be called goons, dumbasses want to follow their damned fathers as death eaters,"

"Excuse me, I thought you were going to be a death eater as well,"

"Fuck off Weasley…"

"Tut tut, Malfoy, civilized," said Ron. Draco calmed down a bit. The damned redhead had to be diabolical.

"I'm not going to be a death eater like my fucking father, wasting his life away when we could be producing more money. Following Voldemort to nothingness is what he's doing. I need him killed and Harry's unfortunately the one to do it because of the damn prophecy. So I need Voldemort murdered as soon as possible and that is why I _need_ Harry. Otherwise, I have to live under that fucker's wrath," finished Draco looking out the window.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know,"

"No you wouldn't. You actually have a loving family that defend and support you,"

"Come on, I don't have it that easy. We can't afford shit. We have absolutely nothing but a torn down house,"

"At least, your father's not planning to kill you to please the dark lord,"

"What?" said Ron taken aback.

"The dark lord is sacrificing me to murder Dumbledore as soon as possible. I don't want to do it because I'm sure Harry will murder me before I even step foot into Dumbledore's office,"

"But how come they told you this?"

"They didn't. My mother did, she for one seems to care a little, she wants me to escape," said Draco a faint smile appearing on his lips, "You're lucky to have another person care for you now,"

"Who the hell are you talking about, I just lost a person,"

"Cedric, you fucking dumb ass,"

"Well I knew that, but Harry's always been my friend not my owner,"

"Why can't you realize that maybe he cares for you more?"

"Because I haven't spent enough time with him as I have with Harry, and why do you fail to realize that?"

"Because you fail to realize that someone other than your repugnant family actually likes you,"

"Harry's been friends with me for four years now, don't you think he likes me?"

"Maybe that's the problem," said Draco.

"I'm sure he doesn't like me like that,"

"Then why would he send me?" said Draco before he left Ron alone with his thoughts.

"That's what I fail to realize, how you two came together," questioned Ron.

Harry stumbled upon a few steps and cursed himself. He was looking for Draco. Instead, he found Cedric. They more or like bumped into each other as if a cliché, but this was not what he wanted to see.

"Sorry," said Cedric thinking was this such a small world that it was only about four people he kept on meeting.

"Yea..." began Harry not managing to look up at Cedric. "It's terrible what you caused Ron and I can't believe you lured him again, you spoiled brat!"

"Excuse me!"

"Yea, excuse you,"

"I, we, found what you set Draco up to!"

"I didn't set Malfoy up to anything!" said Harry, his voice a little shaky.

"Don't lie for good riddance, we know!"

"Who would tell you such a thing!"

"Mind you on that,"

"Mind YOU on everything. You just get your way on anything, you've already got enough!" said Harry turning away. He walked to quickly for Cedric to catch up, not like Cedric was trying to anyway.

The rest of the afternoon went pretty calmly. Harry and Ron hadn't spoken a word to each other even when they were doing their homework with Hermione who was profusely making out with Viktor Krum. Harry took quick glances at the redhead, but Ron's head was thoroughly concentrated on his paper for once. Harry and Ron managed to get upstairs when Harry finally commented, "How come you didn't speak at all tonight?"

"You should know," said Ron passing besides Harry much too quickly. He rushed to their dorm and hid underneath the covers.

Harry truly didn't want to deal with this right now. He had an idea of how Cedric and Ron found out about everything, and he wanted to know if that was the truth. He went out of the Gryffindor common room and found Draco sitting on the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry expressionless.

"Oh, Harry, nothing, just waiting to know what happened," said Draco standing up.

"Malfoy, I know you told,"

"And we're back to last names…"

"Well, why wouldn't it be? You told Cedric and Ron everything!"

"And exactly how do you know," asked Draco taking confidence that both Cedric and Ron would not tell.

"I'm a mind reader," said Harry sarcastically, "Look, you know I _have to murder_ Voldemort, you lucky bastard."

"And, what? Otherwise you wouldn't?"

"Sod off," said Harry, tears prickling in his eyes.

"Why hadn't you ever confessed this to him before, you duff prick!"

"Because he always belonged to me! I never thought he would be taken," said Harry full in tears. Draco couldn't help but hug him. It felt tremendously weird, the Saint Potter smelled quite nice.

"Sorry…"

"Why are you saying sorry? You never had anything to do with it," said Harry letting go of Draco.

"Well, I sorta know how you feel, just not in the same way,"

"Then how do you know what I feel?"

"I don't know, its weird,"

"What's weird?" asked Harry, his eyes widening.

"Nothing," said Draco turning.

"You like Cedric!" said Harry jumping with glee.

"What! How the fuck do you know?" said Draco, thinking was it that obvious?

"Look now we can both get what we want, take him away from Ron,"

"Fuck no!"

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because Cedric loves the guy!"

"And when did you get a heart?"

"When did you lose one?"

"When Cho dumped me!" said Harry in fury. He turned trying to hide his tears. Like a drama queen, he ran out of the staircase and back to his dorm. Draco stood there frozen. What had just happened? Finally, when a young Ravenclaw passed the corner and glared at him, he walked to the Slytherin common room to contemplate things over.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the short chapter, but schoolwork always gets in the way. I'm working on chapter 5, so you needn't worry. It shall be up within two or so weeks. **


	5. Reality Sets In Paradise

Harry woke with a sudden start. His face felt sticky: he had been crying all night. He peered at the bed next to his and saw the dazzling redhead lying within it delicately snoring. Why had this jealousy struck now? Was it truly because of Cho? He got out of bed and took a consoling cascade. When he came back to the dorm room, he realized that Ron wasn't there. _Not that I care, of course_ thought Harry. He wanted his mind off of Ron for as long as he could handle it.

He escaped the succulence of his room, and headed to converse with Draco just in case he didn't get the erroneous awareness of the previous day's tête-à-tête. He found Draco within the library gravely at work.

"You mustn't bother me, I can't bother to fail. Especially Potions," said Draco as Harry approached him.

"Potions? When did you need to do any work for Snape?" smirked Harry as he sat himself down.

"What did you mean by yesterday?" asked Draco inquisitively to only back away slowly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, trying to play it off well. He didn't want to portray that he was weak by bringing up Cho and what had happened with her.

"What you said about Cho," said Draco mellifluously.

"She dumped me, that's all,"

"Then why'd you run off like a queen?"

"You shouldn't say that, you condescending twit," said Harry, resentment growing in his enunciation. Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you didn't want to talk about it, then say the fuck so. No need to get your wedgie deeper into your arse," said Draco, not lifting his eyes off his book. He scratched his décolletage efficiently.

Ron had his lengthy arms stretched around Cedric and laid down next to him on his bed. He had snuck out of their dorm room at one in the morning, not a single person noticed. Cedric was reading and Ron laid on him, his head moving up and down on Cedric's stomach.

"What the hell are you reading, and why the hell aren't you fucking me?" said Ron, his orifice barely opening.

"You do realize that you're a fourth year and you've been fucked up the arse four times already?"

"And?"

"Nothing wrong with that, besides that I didn't get fucked when I was your age,"

"Stop kidding around. You have all the girls fawn over you, even at that age,"

"So you were watching me during that time?" asked Cedric playfully. Ron laughed. The vibrations on his abdomen felt superlative.

"Fuck yea," said Ron tossing Cedric's book out of his hand, which he then pleaded for it back, but was more distracted with a nude Ron.

Cedric tossed him over and pulled the covers over the bed. He kissed Ron fervently and placed Ron's hands over his cranium. He finally let Ron breathe.

"After three times within half an hour, I think you had enough,"

"Is this what you're going to be like when we're out of Hogwarts?"

"You're already thinking about that? Merlins, no, I'll fuck you every minute of every day,"

"That's more like it, and by the way, if my arse made you forget your age, well you get out this year,"

"So you think I'm going to forget you?"

"No, and you better not, otherwise I'll be forced to make you remember it,"

"I don't suppose you would,"

"What time is it?" asked Ron as Cedric glanced towards the only clock in the room.

"It's ten,"

"How long have I been here?"

"Dunno, and don't care,"

"I better go, sorry,"

"Come back soon," said Cedric willingly placing his book down to kiss Ron goodbye as he got dressed. "And by the way, the final task is this week."

"I remember, you do know that I live with a champion?"

"One fact that I want to forget,"

Ron entered his dorm to find everyone gone or so he thought. He sat on his bed and took out a book.

"I thought I would never see this,"

"Sod off Harry,"

"What the hell is with this mood swing? You do know I gave up on you,"

"What the fuck are you going on about?"

"I no longer care, well, how can I say this, I care too much about you, so I'm going to let Cedric have you,"

"So, I have absolutely no say in this?" asked Ron for once cornering Harry.

"I'm just concerned,"

"If you were concerned, you would speak to Cedric benignly," said Ron going back to his book. Harry just plopped onto his bed.

"Who are you going to support at the final task?"

"Cedric," said Ron much too quickly. Harry yearned that he could tell Ron what Draco had asked him to do. But Ron's stubbornness would not let him hear it.

"Sod off," said Harry.

"I will," said Ron much into his book.

"Reading a book concentrated?" said Hermione, her eyebrows arching. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, we haven't spoken since,"

"But the final task is tomorrow," said Hermione quickly glancing at her book as Madame Pince walked by in the sandy library.

"He said he would support Cedric,"

"Well, with what you've done…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Harry, you haven't treated them well. You've tried to split them AND you were using Malfoy to do it. That's a lot to forgive. Give him some time," said Hermione comforting Harry's hand. "Anyway, he's not going to back out of a four year friendship just for Cedric. All I say is that be kind to Cedric, and he'll see."

"I'm not even sure how I became so possessive," said Harry looking to his left. "I'll be back, talk to you later."

"Just be careful," said Hermione who went back to reading.

Harry raced up to Cedric. Cedric looked taken aback by Harry's approach.

"Can I talk to you alone?" asked Harry, seeing as that Cedric had a bunch of his friends around him.

"Sure," said Cedric expressionlessly. He excused his friends who all gave Harry looks of disgust.

"What do you want?" asked Cedric crossing his arms once again expressionless.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did to you and Ron,"

"Ron didn't accept your apology so you cam running to me, is that it?"

"What?"

"You apologized to Ron and he didn't accept it am I right?"

"Yes" said Harry inaudibly.

"And you want me to convince him, right?"

"Yes, look, I am truly sorry. I honestly didn't know what came over me," stopped Harry. His mind flashed back on his wrong doings and tears swelled in his eyes. "I always had Ron, and if not I always had people for myself, I'm a selfish bastard."

"Yes you are. What do you plan to do about it?" asked Cedric his arms remaining crossed. Harry was shocked to hear this from Cedric given that he was always reserved and tranquil.

"I dunno,"

"Then don't talk to me if he isn't apologizing. I don't want any affect on his opinions and views,"

"What!"

"Well, if he's angry with you, then I should have no part in it even if it does deal with me. It's Ron's feelings,"

"And I thought you were forgiving,"

"I am, with conflicts that deal with me. Unless you have anything that may truly concern me, I shall be leaving now,"

"I'm damned sorry! Alright, can you accept that?"

"I can, not sure if Ron will break down as quickly,"

"Good luck at the final task,"

"You too," said Cedric finally taking a leave.

The next day a few hours before the final task, Ron sat on the steps of the astronomy tower speaking with Draco.

"How the hell did we end up here?"

"I have no fucking idea," said Ron, his arms balanced on his knees and his head on Draco's shoulder.

"So retell me how it began again,"

"I told you my story with Cedric about four times today,"

"I'm bored,"

"Me too, you sure no one will catch us here?"

"Pretty much, they're all getting ready to take the bleachers at the final task, anyway who ARE you rooting for?"

"Cedric, I guess,"

"Guess?"

"I mean I've been friends with Harry for a long time, I'm not just going to let that go,"

"So you're going to forgive him?"

"Not yet, he has to gain it. Not sure I can trust him yet,"

"Wow, the Golden Trio's broken isn't it?"

"Well, Hermione left first. Spending too much time with Krum. Then I sorta bailed out on Harry, wait, no he sorta bailed out on with Cho!"

"Can you explain the Cho situation, he never really spoke to me about it,"

"Oh, well, after a few months she broke it off cause she said she wasn't over Cedric,"

"And she tells him then?"

"Yep, that's why he was so upset,"

"You never told me why you did what Harry told you to do,"

"Sorry, I asked him to murder you-know-who tonight, knowing him he can't refuse,"

"What! Tonight!"

"Yep, I don't know how, but eavesdropping from my father's meetings, I'm sure he's going to be there,"

"I better warn Cedric,"

"You better as hell. But I'm not completely sure. If he has a plan to get Harry…"

"You've told Harry this?"

"Of course, I'm not going to watch the poor guy die,"

"So you're not a death eater?"

"Of course not! After spending all this time with me, you would still guess I'm a death eater?"

"No, but just making sure," said Ron as Draco pulled out Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans out of his pockets.

"A-ha that's where I left it!"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans? You're getting excited over that? Give me some," said Ron as Draco fed him a peppermint flavor.

"Blech, peppermint? Merlin, I will never eat that crap again," said Ron spitting it out.

"Watch the robes,"

"Never thought I would hear them from you, don't you have extra?"

"Of course. You can have one the uniform if you want. I have much too many," said Draco.

"Really? Thanks. Who knew you had a heart?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Draco irritably stroking Ron's hair like a cat.

"You act like a prick when you're around your goons, but you're not that bad when you take off your wall,"

"Not THAT bad? I have never heard you make as many metaphors in a sentence as you have now,"

"I only used one,"

"Exactly," said Draco as Ron pretended to hit him. Draco laughed at Ron's terrible aim.

"Look," said Draco pointing out the window towards Cedric who was looking straight up at them. "Your boyfriend wants to speak to you, I'm guessing."

Ron looked outside the window and Cedric mouthed him a few words.

"He's coming up here,"

"How the hell can you tell?"

"He mouthed it to me,"

"And you understood?"

"Yes of course, our mouths have been in total correspondence,"

"I bet. Both beds broken by now?" asked Draco jokingly.

"Three times in half an hour,"

"Merlins, Ron! You're an animal! I could never go that much in such a short time!"

"Well whom did you do it with?" asked Ron and Draco blushed.

"Cedric," replied Draco indistinctly.

"Oh, so he was your first man?"

"First. Ever,"

"Wow,"

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be? It's not like _you_ planned it, did you?"

"Of course not. I thoroughly enjoyed it," whispered Draco.

"I bet you did. He's a hot fuck don't you think?"

"How are you so open about this?"

"Well, he's all mine and I'm sure of that. Anyway, I never spoke openly about this and it feels refreshing," said Ron as he plastered a large grin on his face.

"Well, I have nothing to compare it to, so I really wouldn't know,"

"Hey there, you two," said a cheerful Cedric approaching a very eager Ron and a silent Draco. "What you two talking about for I have never seen you two huddled closer without fighting?"

"The Third Task," replied Ron swiftly.

"You're not worried are you?" said Cedric pulling both Ron and Draco up.

"Of course not," replied Draco.

"Well, Draco just told me that you-know-who might make an unwelcome appearance tonight," said Ron.

"WHAT!" yelled Cedric, luckily it did not echo.

"Sorry, but I've eavesdropped on my father and well you-know-who might make an appearance," said Draco.

"Might?" replied Cedric worriedly.

"Yea, I told Harry all about it and I hope he can defeat him," said Draco.

"He surely can, can't he?" asked Cedric, fear growing in his voice. "I don't want Harry to get hurt now."

"Just be cautious," Ron and Draco said at the same time.

"I better get going, don't want to be caught around a Weasley," said Draco jokingly and left.

"See you then," said Cedric and Draco blushed furiously. It was joyful to see color on those pale cheeks.

"What's going on with him? I've never seen him so colorful," said Cedric placing his arms around Ron's neck.

"I think he has a crush on you," said Ron jokingly but serious enough for Cedric to know he meant it.

"Oh, poor kid, unfortunately for him he'll never be with me as long as I have you," said Cedric before giving Ron a full passionate French kiss.

"Merlin, you gave me that kiss like it was the last one you ever would give," said Ron as he snuggled into Cedric's shape.

"You and Harry patched up?"

"Not really, I haven't spoken to him since he apologized,"

"Don't let me be the cause of your friendship problems,"

"You aren't,"

"You don't appear to be the Golden Trio anymore,"

"Well, we're assorting with other people. For example Hermione with Krum,"

"Don't ever leave me,"

"Same for you. How much longer before the task begins?"

"About thirty minutes,"

"Better as well go down,"

"I guess," finished Cedric. They held hands until the crowd appeared to show. They soon separated their ways but their eyes never fell apart from each other's gaze. They all got seated and Ron had a few words with Harry right before the task began.

"Harry, can I speak with you?"

"Of course. What happened?"

"I accept your apology. I've had enough of this and, well, you'll always be my friend. But you have to realize that Cedric and I love each other deeply, and you won't interfere,"

"I promise," said Harry giving Ron a hug as he made his way to his seat.

As Dumbledore announced the names, Ron cheered for both Harry and Cedric. He didn't care who won, but if Cedric did, he would get a better treat wink wink.

Dumbledore blew his whistle and the final task begun. Draco and Ron tried to steal glances, but all they could send each other were glares. Hermione kept on rambling how tough she had it for cheering three people. One for Harry's sake, one for Ron' sake, and the final one for her own sake. After what seemed about an hour or so, anxieties rose. Draco looked terrified and Ron looked hopeful. Finally, Harry appeared holding on to Cedric. The crowd went wild screaming and cheering. It was not until Fleur screamed had anyone realized what was going on. Cedric was dead.


End file.
